Slug-Man
"...I'm no ordinary giant slug thingie! I am... SLUG MAN!" Pete Porkins, under the guise of superhero Slug-Man, is one of the newest recruits to the UNWD, joining the Sevens Crew. Character Appearance Pete Porkins is almost always seen wearing a green 'I heart Slugs' top and purple jeans, buckled with a gold belt. He has shoulder-length curly black hair which he is terrible at looking after. Slug-Man maintains the same colour scheme, wearing a green elastic belt thing with the slug insignia and a flowing purple cape, with the letters SM on the back, buckled with a gold clasp. All these items were bought from the Fin Face shop in Slotham. His slug form is human-height and is bi-coloured brown slime. He invariably has one eyestalk slimier than the other. Personality Pete has a natural desire to make a difference in the world, endlessly looking for ways to have an effect. This doesn't necessarily mean he does everything for good, having dabbled in criminality early in his career as Slug-Man. He was convinced by Jonah Gordonson that he could put his powers to use in a helpful way by joining the UNWD, though he had hesitations about that too, not wishing to tie himself up in something he can't control. When he senses injustices, he's quick to put himself at the front lines to stop them, though this is often overconfident, dangerous and slightly egotistical. Recently, though, he's found his instinct to help people out so strong he turned into Slug-Man out of his own control when emotionally affected by the events of the Battle of London. Powaaahrs & Weaknesses Looooads of stuff, such as corrosive slime, reformable shape, anti TEH LAHZOR slime, slug martial arts, slug communication and such. The Bio-Slime bonded with his flesh gives him a healing factor while in slug form, recovering from Gnome laser blasts quickly but being weakened at the time. One of his weaknesses is salt as seen in SM Story One where EESG shoots him down into the sea. It weakened his slug powers enough to force him to revert back to a human. At the end of the Battle of London, Slug-Man deliberately explodes in a ball of slime, exhausting his abilities and turning him back into Pete for... an unknown length of time. However by far his biggest weakness is his egotistical odd nature. He also has a sort-of spotty memory, and tends to selectively remember, forget and, more disturbingly, ''alter ''things from his past. History Pete Porkins got a job as a laboratory assistant at Bio-Slime some point recently in the past, working under Doctor Cobra. He became Slug Man when captured by Bill Large after snooping and learning too much of his dealings with Iraz. He was to be lazored to death (a seemingly recurring theme in Colkinom...) by one of Doctor Cobra's devices. However he managed to deflect the blast with a breadcrumb and free himself, but the effect of the Bio-Slime 2.0, fused with the bread and the nearby presence of slugs caused him to mutate into his Super Form. Allies & Enemies The UNWD (duh, innit obvious?) chiefly the Sevens Crew and then of course Snail Boy, his future crime fighting partner who little is known about. Slug-Man has some tension between him and Banjo Rockin' Horse Man as neither like each other very much. He is also a bit weirded out by Chaos Master's analysis of his eye slime content. His past enemies have been the Troublesome Trio, Iraz, the Bio-Slime Monster and most recently the talented and charming Glog Bolg. He is currently trying to escape the Zopran cavern under London without revealing his human identity... It's rumoured that he has a twin brother, but he hasn't offered any comment... Trivia * One of Pete Porkins' relatives owns a national bank in the future, yet it has not been explained yet in the current timeline. * He has a Slug Cave in the future that has some serious firepower in it. * He listened to AC/DC, but stopped liking music in general after a speaker he wore on his belt betrayed him, flamingly. Category:UNWD Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Porkins Family Category:Sevens Crew Category:Transformers